SAVE ME
by ellie 200
Summary: Bren and Ste are back and Silas makes a return
1. Chapter 1

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR SAVIOUR. HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. ITS CALLED SAVE ME

STE AND AMY'S FLAT

Ste and Brendan were sitting on the sofa watching tv. It had been 2 months since the kidnapping.

Ste was quite pleased with everything in his life right now. Brendan had come out to everyone in the village, and they were now a proper couple, nobody cared to be honest they were still shocked about Silas especially Riley.

"What you thinking about eh"

It always amazed Ste how much Brendan really knew him, but the same could be said the other way around Ste knew pretty much everything about Bren.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all. We are acting like any other couple, sitting watching crap tv"

"Mmm I bet I can make it even more intresting" Bren started kissing Stephen's neck and worked his way to his jaw line all the way to his lips and gave Stephen the best kiss of his life. If he did say so himself.

Ste was starting to kiss Bren back with everything he had. All of a sudden Bren was reaching under Ste's shirt to feel his skin underneath. Then Ste remembered and pulled away reluctanly "No Bren we can't do this know the Amy and the kids will be back soon"

"Yeah, but they are'nt here now are they" Brendan was back to kissing Stephen along his neck.

Ste quickly got up of the couch before the situation got even more difficult "Bren we can't do this now ok, we just can't"

Brendan could see Stephen was upset, but did'nt know why. They had'nt been together yet properly, and it had been Stephen who had stopped it "Look Stephen we can't get past this unless you talk to me. I know what happened with Silas was traumatic, but it is'nt going to go away unless you talk to me about it"

"It has nothing to do with Silas ok. IM JUST NOT READY TO FUCK YOU YET, EVEN IF YOU ARE OK"

It was like a slap in the face to Brendan "I'm going to pretend you did'nt say that. Who said anything about sex. I just want to get close to you, hold you sleep next you for heaven sake. Do you think that little of me huh"

"No of course I don't. Listen Bren I'm so"

The door opened and Amy and the kids came in.

"Hey guys how you doing. not interupting am I" Amy said laughing. She looked between Ste and Bren and could see something was wrong "Everything ok, I can take the kids out and come back later"

"No Amy's its fine, I need to get back to the club anyway. Stephen come and see me when you are ready to tell me what is wrong" Bren had never been so angry, but he could'nt show it in front of the kids "See you later"

"Bren wait please" it was too late he had gone. Ste felt like shit, he was pushing Bren away, he did'nt mean too, but he was scared that Bren might not want him anymore especially now.

"Leah sweetheart. Why don't you and lucas sit down and watch Peppa Pig while daddy and me talk in the kitchen for a minute" Amy was already setting up the dvd, when she was set up and got the kids settled she went over to Ste "Kitchen now"

Ste and Amy went to the kitchen and Amy put the kettle on "Ok what's happened now"

"Nothing, we had a small tiff that's all" Ste kept looking everywhere but at Amy, he really did'nt want to talk to her about this.

Amy knew Ste was hiding something she just did'nt know what "Ste what is going on, you are shutting people out especially Bren and me, when all we want to do is help"

Ste laughed then "You want to help eh. Trust me you can't help me with this" Ste did'nt want anyone to help him with this.

"Look at me Ste. I said look at me. Whatever this is we can help you trust me"

"Brendan wants to be close to me again, but I can't let him near me. I just can't he'll hate me" Ste had tears coming down his face.

Amy hated to see Ste like this "What do you mean he will hate you. The man loves you more than anything"

"He loves the old Ste, not this one never this one"

"Ste you are'nt even making sense"

Ste knew he had to show her to try and make Amy understand, he gently lifted up his shirt and showed Amy the top half of his body.

"Oh my god Ste" Amy stated to get upset like Ste.

"If he sees this he's going to hate me, he won't love me anymore. I'm not the person he used to know" Ste pulled his shirt back down. "I'm so scared Amy"

"I know, but you can't shut him out. You are hurting him and yourself with not being honest with him"

Ste had'nt the strength to tell anyone how bad his injuries actually were not even Bren. He made sure he was up washed and dressed before Bren saw him.

"Ste what has the doctors said"

"They said they might heal or I might be scarred for life, its not just the top half Ames it's all the way down. I don't want Bren to see me like this. I want him to remember the old me. I know he'll end up hating me"

"Ste listen he won't care. He does'nt love you for you're body, but what's in you're head and heart. If you could have seen what he went through to get you back, I have never seen someone so upset and determined at the same time"

Ste knew what Brendan had gone through for him. But that was the old Ste, not this broken Ste. A man with a broken body

Amy could see Ste was hurting "Ste you need to tell him what you told me and show him. He won't hate you he will never hate you ok"

Ste gave Amy a small smile "I already made him mad, he probably won't want to speak to me"

"Of course he will. Listen go and put on you're tight jeans and that shirt he loves and go and tell him what you told me go on. I bet I won't see you until tommorrow. Go on I will look after the kids go"

"I don't know if I'm ready to show him my body yet"

"You will know when the time is right, but you need to tell him what is going, he deserves that much yeah"

"Yeah"

"Now go hurry up"

Ste smiled and went and got dressed.

LITTLE SHORT BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XX


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE IT SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

CHEZ CHEZ

Brendan had been at work for about an hour now, but he could'nt concentrate. He was sitting in his office mulling over the problem between him and Stephen. Stephen was still hurting he knew that, but the boy was'nt letting him in and he hated that.

There was a knock at the door. Brendan really did'nt want to see or speak to anyone at the minute "I'M BUSY. COME BACK LATER"

The door started to open "ARE YOU DEAF I SAID IM Stephen"

Ste entered the room, he could see that Brendan was mad and it was him that made him like that "Hey I know you said you were busy, but I thought we could talk for a while if that's ok"

"Yeah, Yeah course we can. Are you ok?" Brendan looked over Stephen, he looked good he was wearing those jeans he loved and the blue shirt he wore when they first kissed.

"I'm fine for the minute, but I don't know how I will be soon" Ste could see Brendan was confused "Shit here we go" Stephen sat down on the chair opposite Bren and started to explain "Bren remember when I said the doctors said everything was fine. I was'nt completely honest with you"

"What do you mean. Are you ok? What the hell is going on Stephen?"Brendan jumped quickly out his chair and knelt down next to where Stephen was sitting.

"You need to give me a minute to get this out Bren don't rush me ok."

Brendan kept his mouth shut even though it was difficult, he needed to especially if Stephen was going to start opening up to him.

"Ok here goes. Well when the doctor first took my bandages off he said that the wounds were healing great and the scars would be gone soon and I would be back to normal soon after" Stephen had to take a deep breath, he could feel the tears starting to come.

"Hey, hey listen you can tell me it will be ok" Brendan was getting worried now, he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Anyway, for the next few weeks before I went back to see him I kept checking myself. The marks were still there, they were'nt healing. I went back to the doctor, he had a look I could tell by the look on his face it was'nt good. He said that the skin was no longer healing, at this point in time, but it might start healing again in time. Basically it means that I will be scarred for ever" Ste broke down then, he buried his face in Bren's shoulder as he could'nt look Bren in the eye.

Brendan just held Stephen while he cried, he knew he had to let it out. When Stephen started to calm down he lifted his head from his shoulder and wiped his tears away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Why could'nt you tell me this before? Why go through it all on you're own"

"I did'nt want you to look at me differently. I wanted you still want me, the way I was, love me the same and I knew you could'nt after you have seen me the way I am now"

"Stephen how could you ever think that. We have been through hell and back and you think I won't love you bacause of the way you look" Brendan was starting to get angry and upset at the same time how could he ever think that "Do you think that little of me Stephen huh"

"No I don't, but Bren I am not the man you fell in love with. My body is horrible and I know you will be disgusted by it" Ste started crying again

"Listen to me Stephen ok listen. I did not fall in love with you're body, ok I did but it's not the big reason I love you. Pay attention ok because I won't be saying this a lot. I fell in love with everything about you. The way you are with you're kids and Amy and how you would do anything for them no matter what the price, the smile that you have just for me and me alone, the way you look at me when you think i'm not looking, the way you try and make me dance to Lady Gaga when you know I won't not in this lifetime. You are the most lovable boy I have ever met do you know that, but you also drive me crazy.

Stephen started to wipe his fresh tears away, he knew what Brendan said was true, but he was still worried in what he might do when he saw his body "Bren I'm scared in what you might think of me after seeing the new me you might not like it"

"You're right, I won't like it"

Stephen's tears started again and Brendan wiped them away "I won't like it Stephen. I will love it just like I love everything else about you ok. So don't worry what I think I love everything about you ok. Look at me Stephen absolutely everything about you ok"

Ste knew it had to be now before he lost his nerve, anyway at least Bren would know what he was getting. Ste took his hands from around Brendan and took a deep breath and started unbuttoning his shirt, he gently took his shirt off so Brendan could see his body "Well"

Brendan was taken a back for a second in what he saw. There was scars right across his chest and abdomen with what Silas had whipped or hit with. Brendan was starting to get angrier not at Stephen but at the situation and especially fucking Silas.

Ste could see the shock in Brendan's face. He knew this was a bad idea, he started to pull his shirt back on, but Bren stopped him. "Bren I know I look horrible ok"

Brendan placed a kiss to one of the small scars on Stephen's chest. "Stephen you are as beautiful to me as what you were without the scars. Believe me please ok. They and you are not horrible"

Ste could'nt believe what Bren had done, he could'nt bear to look at his body and Brendan had kissed him "I thought you would be angry and not love me anymore"

"You're are so stupid you know that. I am angry, but at Silas and myself if I had gotten to you sooner or if I had been more cautious with him none of this would have happened"

Ste cupped Bren's head and looked him straight in the eye "None of this is you're fault ok none. It was all him" Ste could see it would take more convincing, but he had time. Ste gave Bren a deep powerfull kiss that left them both hanging "I love you, you know"

Bren gave a small smile "Yeah I know what's not to love"

Ste gave him a small shove "Hey you are supposed to say you love me too"

"Ok ok I love you"

"Amy said to me not to worry that you would be cool about it. You two seem to have a new understanding"

Brendan was hurt now "You told Amy before you told me"

"Listen it was straight after you left. I was upset ok"

"mmm"

Ste knew he had hurt him "Listen Amy said to text her if I was going to be staying over with you tonight. I mean if that's ok. I know its a lot to take in and everything"

Brendan started smiling "Stephen, Stephen I knew I liked her for a reason I want you to stay over. We don't have to do anything I just want to chill out in bed with you watching bad tv, making out and falling asleep with you lying next to me. Does that sound good". Brendan started putting Stephen's shirt back on and buttoning it up.

"It sounds great" Ste leaned forward and gave Bren another kiss, stood up and held Bren's hand as they left the office to go home.

GUYS WE WILL FIND OUT MORE ON SILAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XX


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

CHERYL AND BRENDAN'S FLAT

Brendan was lying next to Stephen on the bed. He was watching him sleep, he looked so peacefull. They had a long talk last night regarding his body, he knew he had a long way to go with making Stephen feel good about himself, but he would make damn sure he loved himself again.

"What have I told you about watching me" Ste still had his eyes closed, but he always knew when Bren was looking at him.

"I thought you wre asleep. Anyway I would watch you all day every day if I could you know that" Brendan leaned over and gave Stephen a good morning kiss.

Brendan was keeping the kisses going all along his jaw line, down his neck and started to make his way down even lower when he felt Stephen tense up.

"ahh Stephen it does not bother me and it should'nt bother you either please believe me"

"Bren I am trying to believe me I am. I just need time to get used to them ok" Ste was desperate to believe Bren he just could'nt yet.

"Yeah ok, so can we just stay in bed all day then"

"I have to get back to the flat and take the kids off Amy for a while she's had them the best part of 2 days plus I miss them when I don't see them"

Brendan knew how much Stephen missed his kids "Ok then, so can we meet up later"

"You can come with us if you like"

"Nah its ok, I know you need some alone time with them. We can all go out another time"

"You're the best Bren. You know that"

"Yeah, Yeah I know does that mean I get you to myself tonight"

Ste knew Bren did'nt like him out his sight for too long "Yeah you can over and stay at mine tonight"

Brendan made a face "Great"

"What's the face for"

"You have the most uncomfortable bed in the world Stephen its horrible" Brendan could still remember the last time ugh.

"Is that right. Well that's the last time you see me in it then"

Brendan sometimes did'nt know when Stephen was joking "Hey, hey I was complaining about the bed, not about you"

"I know I was joking. Listen I need to get going" Ste untangled himself from Bren and started getting dressed.

Brendan followed suit "Hang on wait a minute and I will walk you back. I need to get to the club anyway. Something or someone distracted me yesterday"

Ste looked up and smiled " I did'nt hear you complain at the time"

Brendan looked and gave him a kiss "You never will"

AMY AND STE'S FLAT

Amy was starting to get the kids ready. She hoped Ste was going to take the kids for a while today, she needed a little break from them. All of a sudden the door opened and she heard.

"Hey I'm home" Ste entered the bedroom and Leah and Lucas came running to him wanting cuddles "Daddy Daddy"

"Hey guys" Ste loved when he saw the kids, they were always happy to see him.

"Thank god your here" Amy saw the smile on Ste face and knew things went well with Brendan "I take it you had a good time last night them hmmm"

Ste looked up and gave her that knowing grin "Yeah yeah we will get there"

Ste looked at both the kids "Hey why don't we give mum a break for a little while and we go to the park yeah"

Amy let out a breath "Thank you I could take a break for a while"

"Bren's coming over tonight hope its ok"

"Course it is tell you what I will cook. Bren loves my cooking" Amy gave Ste a smile and a wink.

Ste was putting on the kids jackets "Oh really, we need to have a talk later on what belongs to me Barnes"

Amy starting laughing "Yeah yeah I bet we do"

2 HOURS LATER STE AND AMY'S

"Right kids c'mon lets get inside out the cold" Ste was trying to take the kids jackets off at the door when Amy came in.

"Mummy mummy" the kids were trying to run and give her a hug.

"Hi did you have a good time with Daddy" she bend down and gave each of them a kiss

"Park and food"

"They've eaten then"

"Yeah is that ok"

"Yeah fine. I went saw Michella and went shopping for food for tonight. When is Brendan coming over?"

"Soon I hope I will give him a call" Ste was just picking up his phone when the door went. When he answered it was the detective that was handling his case.

"Hi. What you doing here" Ste was confussed he did'nt think he had to see him again to the trial.

"Ste Can I come in for a minute"

"Yeah sure sorry c'mon in" Ste lead him in to the living room, while Amy took the kids to the bathroom to clean up. She knew Ste would tell her later what was going on.

"Is everything ok? What's happened?"

"Ste there has been some developments. I think you should sit down.

SILAS CELL

Silas was sitting at his table mulling over what had happened. That boy had put him in here, that boy and his fucking psycho boyfriend, but it was all going to be over soon, he knew that for a fact. He knew Ste could not go through a trial and that's why he was going to do what he was asking him to do.

"Ha ha ha I will be seing you soon Mr Hay"

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS APPRECIATED THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE DELAY HAVE BEEN BUSY SO HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

STE AND AMY'S FLAT

Ste did what Detective Wilson instructed and sat on the seat. Detective Wilson sat on the couch opposite. "As I said Ste there has been some developments"

Ste did'nt like the manner in which the detective was speaking "Is everythink ok? What is going on?"

"I went and spoke to Mr Bisset this morning on his request he wished to speak to me regarding the case. He is willing to plead guilty so there is no trial for everyone involved"

Ste breathed a sigh of relief "That's great right I mean no trial. I can get on with my life and not have to worry about this anymore especially a trial" Ste also thought thank god I don't have to show my scars.

The Detective could see Ste was relieved, but he would'nt be with what he had to say next "Its not that simple I'm afraid Ste. The only way Mr Bisset is going to plead guilty is if he sees and speaks to you"

Ste started to shake "What do you mean he wants to see me? What the hell for? He is a bloody psycho and everyone knows it, I don't know what he wants to see me for" Ste did'nt know what the hell was going on here.

"I really don't know why he wants to see you, but I strongly suggest you don't Ste. I don't know what his game is and he is also a very dangerous man as you already know"

Ste could not believe what he was hearing. What the hell was Silas playing at. Why was he doing this to him again.

"Ste are you listening to me. I really advise you against this. I did'nt want to tell you this, but I have to"

Ste started to eventually speak "I don't have to go through a trial if I do this do I?"

The Detective let out a sigh "No you don't"

"There will be police around us won't there" Ste could'nt be in a room with him on his own

"You will be in a room on you're own with 2 police officers there at all times, but please Ste I highly suggest you don't do this"

Ste was just about to speak when Brendan came through the door.

Brendan looked between the detective and Ste. "What's happened? Everything ok?" Brendan rushed over he could see that Stephen was upset "What the hell is going?"

The detective stood up to take his leave "As I said Ste I highly suggest you don't do this" The detective let himself out.

Amy quietly came into the room. "The kids are finally asleep" Amy took in the scene between Brendan and Ste "Is everything ok?"

Ste just sat there with his head on Brendan's shoulder, and Brendan's arms wrapped around him"

"I'll go and make dinner and we can all talk later"

Amy left the room. Brendan just held Stephen, he did'nt know what was going on, but he would get it out of him sooner rather than later.

About half an hour later Amy called through to say dinner was ready. She had made steaks. Brendan and Amy shared a look.

"What can I say Amy you do know how to look after a man and his stomach" Brendan then got stuck into his steak while keeping one eye on Stephen who was picking at his food.

"You mean I know you're stomach" Amy gave a worried look over at Ste too.

Ste was just sitting there not taking anything in, he knew he had to say something "Silas says he will plead guilty and there will be no trial"

Amy started smiling "Hey that's great aint it Brendan"

Brendan knew it could'nt be this easy he would want something back "What's the catch Stephen"

"He will do all this, if i agree to go and see him in jail"

Brendan slammed down his cutlery "HELL NO OVER MY DEAD BODY. YOU AINT GOING NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME STEPHEN NEVER.

Ste could see that Brendan was angry and he knew why "Calm down Bren please this really is'nt helping right now ok"

Amy could see that Ste was actually consindering doing this "Ste you can't go and see him, he will get into you're head again, then what's going to happen"

"Listen there will be 2 police officers there at all times. I won't have to go through a trial and have to show my scars"

Brendan started to pace the room"For fuck sake Stephen noone cares about them, accept you I don't care Amy does'nt care and neither will the jury. Please believe me"

Ste knew where Brendan was coming from "Bren I love you you know that, but I'm sorry this really is'nt you're decision"

Brendan was really started to lose it "Do you want a bet. IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY WHEN YOU SEE THAT PSYCHO AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME"

"Brendan this really is'nt helping right now. I'm sorry Ste, but I agree with Brendan you can't see him.

Ste just sat there staring into space, he knew whatever he said he was going to be shot down. So why the hell say anything, he knew where they were coming from, but why could'nt they understand what he wanted.

Brendan started to get his jacket. He knew he was going to lose it, but he did'nt want to in front of Ste and Amy.

"Bren where you going. I really need you right now" Ste got up and grabbed Bren's hand so he would'nt leave.

"I know I will be back soon ok I need some air and need to walk for a while ok"

Ste could see what was going on with Bren "You will come back here tonight though Promise"

Brendan brushed his lips to Ste's "I promise"

Ste went and sat back at the table with Amy and eat his dinner, he could see Amy looking at him "Spit it out Ames"

"We're both worried about you. Even now Silas is winning, he is making Brendan lose his cool and he is'nt even here"

"I can't go through a trial Amy I can't I'm so scared"

Amy grasped his hand "I know, but me and Brendan will be with you all the way. You know that. Please don't do this. Please don't"

Ste just kept eating and gave Amy a small smile.

It was a few hours later when Brendan showed up. Everyone was in bed. He had calmed down now and was ready to speak to Stephen rationally about this.

Brendan crept quietly into Ste bedroom, striped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Stephen. He pulled Ste back into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"You came back"

"Promised I would. I thought you would be asleep"

"I could'nt sleep without you here. I'm sorry" Ste turned around so he was facing Brendan.

"No I'm sorry. I should'nt have blown up like that I was angry"

"I know you were. Look I won't go and see him ok" Ste thanked god they were in the dark. He was'nt looking Brendan in the eye.

"I just don't want you hurt all over again" Brendan started to relax a lot more after hearing what Stephen had said"

"I know. I love you always remember that yeah" Ste could'nt believe he had lied to Bren there realationship was build on trust now, he just hoped Bren would forgive him.

"I love you too. Go to sleep some of us have to be up early tommorrow"

Brendan and Ste fell asleep in each others arms, not knowing what was going to happen tommorrow.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEWS APPRECIATED IT WILL BE SUNDAY BEFORE NEXT UPDATE SORRY BUT IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT PROMISE XX


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS APPRECIATE IT HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

STE AND AMY'S FLAT

Ste was just finishing getting dressed. Bren had left earlier which he was quite pleased about, he could'nt handle having to lie to him again, it was going to be hard enough lying to Amy.

Ste had just entered the kitchen when Amy came in "Kids are safetly at nursery. Hey do you want to do some shopping with me today.

"Can't sorry Bren and me have plans" Ste could barely look at her when saying this.

"Really its going that well then eh" Amy gave him a smile and a wink

"Yeah yeah its going great. Listen I need to get going I'm going to be late I'll see you later yeah" Ste was getting his jacket on and had just opened the door when he heard Amy

"Ste you're doing the right thing you know"

"Yeah I know"

Ste was walking along the village going to catch the bus. He reached in to his pocket to get his mobile out and dialled detective Wilson's number.

"Wilson"

"Hey detective its Ste. I'm phonning to let you know I'm going to meet Silas, I'm just leaving to catch the bus now ok"

"Ste I highly suggest you don't do this"

Ste hated the fact people were telling him what to do "I have made up my mind detective. I will be there soon, if you could please make sure someone will be with me at all times and I won't be alone with him"

"mmm Ok there will be someone with you I promise. I will contact them now to let them know you are on you're way"

"Cool" Ste had just finished talking to him when the bus pulled up. When Ste got on and it was on its way it was all just starting to set in. He was going to see the man who had made his life hell these past few months, the man who had put him in hospital for 6 weeks. Even though there will be police all around, he started to feel really scared.

1 HOUR LATER

Amy was just leaving the shops when she saw Brendan come out of Chez Chez.

"Hey Brendan. What you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Ste"

"I wish. Working all day today, but I will be seeing Ste later hopefully" Brendan could see a weird look come over Amy's face which worried him "Amy what is it? whats wrong?"

A cold feeling had set over Amy. Ste had promised he would'nt would he "Nothing its nothing its just Ste said he was spending the day with you"

"Jesus Christ, he would'nt would he he would'nt he promised me. I told him we would get through it together. He promised"

"Look I'm sure he would'nt. Look I will phone his mobile" Amy picked up the phone and dialled Ste's number. It rang once and went straight to voicemail "Shit he's put me through straight to voicemail. Ste it's me phone me please please don't do what I think you are going to do. Listen I am with Brendan we are worried phone me"

Brendan had had enough he could'nt believe Stephen had lied to him after what they had discussed about trust. Brendan started to run to his car.

"Brendan we don't know he is there. Calm down"

"I know he's there Amy I can feel it. He is going nowhere Silas, not if I have anything to do with it" Brendan was getting in the car and starting the engine"

"Shit not again" Amy started to pull open the passenger door and got in.

"What about the kids?"

"My dad will get them"

Brendan was just getting in to the traffic. Amy could see he was upset, but she did'nt comment she left it up to him to start a conversation. It did'nt take long.

"I can't believe he lied to me. We promised each other it would be different this time. I would be different. We would be completely honest with each other. Now he pulls this and fucking lies to me"

Amy could understand where he was coming from "Brendan we don't know he is there ok? So lets not jump to any conclusions ok"

Bren just gave her a "Yeah right" kind of look they both know where Ste had gone they just hoped they would be there in time to stop him.

PRISON

Ste had just walked in to the prison and walked up to the desk, he told the officer who he was, and just waited. He had just heard Amy's voicemail, he knew he had been found out, he just hoped he would be able to see Silas before they got here. It would be all over soon and they could all get on with there lives.

A poilce officer came out and said to him that he would be in a room one on one with Mr Bisset and there would be two officers in the room at all times. The officer told him to follow him. The more Ste was walking the more aprehensive he was getting, but he knew he had to be strong for just a while longer.

They entered a room with just 2 chairs and a table. Ste had just sat down when another door opened and he saw his tormentor for the first time in 3 months.

"Well Well Stephen we meet again eh. Just like I said we would" Silas was saying this with a big grin on his face and sat down.

Ste tried to stay calm he did'nt want Silas to see he could still get to him "I'm here Silas, so why did you want to see me huh"

"Oh Ste we have some unfinished business. We were getting on so well until you're bastard of a boyfriend interupted us, but now it's just the 2 of us" Silas looked at the 2 officers in the room with them "Well it will be the 2 of us soon enough" Silas gave Ste a wink.

Ste had had enough how dare he talk about Brendan like that "You know what. Brendan is twice the man you will ever be Silas always remember that"

Silas could see that Ste was getting angry and that's exactly what he wanted "Oh Yeah. I forget he is you're knight in shining armour right. This is the same man who beat you up yeah. Listen kid me and him are exactly the same, he just like boys other than girls"

Ste stood up out his chair "YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME BREN IS NOTHING NOTHING LIKE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME NOTHING"

The 2 officers came over to try and calm Ste down. When all of a sudden Silas grabbed his chest and fell off the chair. The 2 officers bend down to check him over "Can' t breathe can't breathe" the officers quickly ran out the room to get help leaving Ste alone in the room with Silas.

Ste just could not believe what was happening. He looked at the door the officers had gone through, and then back again at Silas. What he saw terrified him "Oh shit"

DUH DUH DUH END OF CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WILL MAYBE BE FRIDAY OR SATURDAY BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANKS

Ste could not believe what was happening. Silas was stood in front of him with a gun in his hand.

"How the hell did you get that"

"No time for talking now Stephen they will be back any minute, we have to move quickly c'mon now move"

Ste decided to make a stand he was not going anywhere "The hell with you Silas I'm not going anywhere"

Silas could see he was all talk and no action "Oh really this gun says other wise. NOW MOVE NOW"

Ste knew he had nowhere to go there was gun pointed at him. Shit why did'nt I listen to Bren and Amy. Just as they were about to start moving the officers came back with the doctor and a stretcher, as soon as they could see what was happening they tried to push the panic button.

"I don't think so gentleman you will walk away from there very slowly. C'mon now move" Silas had the gun pointed straight at the officers, he had everything under control and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Sir c'mon now, there is nowhere you can go there is police everywhere. Pass me the gun and it can all end quietly. Officer Stephens was trying to remember his poilce training and above all trying to remain calm.

"Ha ha ha quietly, yeah that will be right. Now this is how its going to go. We are going to get me on this stretcher and wheel me outside. I take it doctor you have a car.

"Ye ye yes I have a car" the doctor had never been in this sort of predicament before, he did'nt know what to do or say"

"Mr Bisset you know you are not going to go far" Officer Wright was trying to think of any way he can get to the panic button or raise help in any way without the prisoner seeing.

"That's where you are wrong my friend. You see when we start wheeling me out you are going to be with me at all times, and if you do or say anything this beautifull young boy over here will get a bullet in him no problem"

Ste was getting scared every second he knew what Silas was capable of, he had lived through it just "Silas listen please"

"No I am done listening, now hurry up" Silas quickly got on the stretcher and put the sheet over himself, with just enough room to have the gun pointing directly at Ste.

The officers knew they had no choice they had to do what they were told, or someone would get hurt. One officer was directly at the front of the stretcher, the other was at one side, Ste was at the other with the gun pointing directly at him and the doctor was at the top pretending to look over Silas condition.

They came out the door they came, and went towards the first desk that had a young officer stationed at it.

"Patrick kid open the door for us would you, the patient is'nt doing too good"

"Should'nt we wait for the paramedics to get here first before taking him out" he was new to the job and was trying to follow protocall"

"Kid he won't make it c'mon hurry up. Let us in here and then open the back door for us the doctors car is there we will get him to the hospital in that" the officers tried to be cool and calm they had to be.

Finally the door was opened for them to go through, and then Patrick went and opened the back door for them to get through. When they were finally through the officers told him to get back to his desk and they would be back soon.

As soon as they were outside and out of site Silas asked "Where are the cameras from here and is anybody watching them" he was still under the sheet

Officer Stephens who was desperately trying to remain calm said " There are 3 out here, but as soon as we get to the docs car there are none we won't be seen"

"Ok then lets go hurry up"

The three of them dragged the stretcher over to the doctors car. Finally Silas got out "Well that was fun was'nt it gentlemen"

Officer Wright said "Mr Bisset this is'nt getting you anywhere sir please just put the gun down"

Silas had a look come over him, a look Ste had seen before and he did'nt want to see it again he also did'nt want to see anyone else hurt by this mad man "Silas listen I will go where ever you want me to go, but let them go eh. It's me you want not them they have nothing to do with this"

"Well is'nt that very noble of you Stephen, but it's to late for that now" Silas started pointing the gun at the officers

Ste thought to himself shit not again. Think Hay for once in you're life think. Just as Silas was about to pull the trigger "Silas listen you pull that trigger, every officer will be out here and seconds and then where would you be eh"

Silas started thinking a little, he had'nt thought of that, but he could'nt leave the officers here concious and able to talk. So he did the next best thing, came up to both of them and hit them on the back of the head with the butt of the gun.

"Ok Ste you win that round for now. Hurry up in the car. You too doc in the car, you have to drive. Stephen in the front with him I will be in the back, but don't think about trying anything, I have the gun always remember that.

The doctor and Ste got in the car and drove off. Ste was trying to give the doctor that kind of said everything would be ok, but he honestly did'nt know. Shit why did'nt I listen to Bren, he was right he would have got me through this, I should have trusted him more. Please God let me get through this so I can see Bren, Ames and the kids again.

The three of them were on there way and out of the prison gates.

"Where am I going" the doctor stared straight ahead concentrating on his driving, and trying to remain calm.

"Keep driving I will tell you where to go, or better yet why does'nt Stephen here tell you where we're going. You know where we're going Stephen don't you" even though Silas was still lying in the back seat, he could see how scared Stephen actually was.

Ste knew exactly where they were going and he knew this time Bren might not be able to help him.

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW IT MIGHT BE NEXT WEEKEND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR MAYBE THURSDAY DEPENDING


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO ON WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Brendan was still angry with Stephen. How could he do this to him, how. After what they had been through, and what they discussed. Especially the trust, he goes and does this to him. Brendan started speeding up.

Amy could see Brendan was angry, she could also understand why. Stephen why did you have to do this, we both would have got you through this. Brendan's was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his hands were going white, he was also going to get a speeding ticket if he was'nt carefull.

"Brendan you need to slow down a little, this is'nt going to help if we crash, or even worse hurt someone" Amy was gripping on to the dash board the best she could, she was thanking god she had her seat belt on.

Brendan looked over and could see Amy was scared, so he slowed down a little, he knew she was right in a way.

"I'll never forgive him for this Amy, I won't" Brendan was so angry

"Brendan don't talk like that. You know you will. That's how you two work, someone screws up and the other person for gives them. You know it and I know it" Amy looked over and Brendan and smiled.

Brendan tried so hard not to, but he knew she was right, that's how they worked, so he smiled back.

They were just arriving at the prison when Amy saw a car come out the car park and turn.

"Brendan that car I think Ste was in it. I'm sure of it" Amy tried to see where it was going, but it was going quickly down the road.

"What ! Are you sure?" Brendan started to speed up again to try and follow the car.

"Positive. Look its taken a left down there. Where the hell is he going? Who's that with him" Amy had'nt seen the guy who was driving the car before, she was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Brendan was making sure he kept the car in his sight at all times, but at the same time he did'nt want the people in the car to know he was following them. They started to go down more streets and roads he cared to remember. When he finally looked up and saw a sign post, he knew exactly where he was going "Oh my god!"

Amy started looking over at Brendan, she was getting really scared now "What Brendan? What is it"

"The car is going into the woods, the woods where the girls were murdered" Brendan knew because he had been down this road before.

"Why? Why is it going down there"

"I don't know, but we can't go down anymore. We have to stop here. I don't know what is going on, but I don't want to be seen especially if Stephen is in danger" Brendan stoped the car and got out.

"Why would he be in danger Brendan? Silas is locked up right, maybe he just hooked up with an old friend and came for a drive"Amy knew this was'nt true, but she did'nt want to think what the alternative would be.

Brendan knew Amy was trying to think positive, but he knew as well as she did that this was bad, and he would be damned if anything bad would happen to Stephen ever again. It would be over his dead body.

"Look Amy I need to go and take a closer look. I want you to stay here. If you see or hear anything that could be bad phone the police yeah" Brendan gave Amy his mobile phone.

"Oh no you don't you go I go. I mean it Brendan you are not going alone" Amy was adament in that he was not going alone.

Brendan knew he could'nt go with him, it could be too dangerous and he could'nt worry about her too "Listen Amy if Stephen is in trouble I need to be able to help him, and not worry about you at the same time"

"Listen Brendan I could help you, I will be fine I promise" Amy was practically begging to go with Brendan.

"You know I'm right Amy. Please do what I say, it will be fine I promise" Brendan was trying to make her understand.

Amy hated admitting that Brendan was right this time "Alright I will stay, but you have a 10 minutes start you are not back by then, or I don't hear anything I am calling the police no matter what. You hear me Brendan 10 minutes"

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you. Just press that button when you want to make the call ok. I will see you soon"

Brendan started to make a move towards the woods, he was trying to be as quiet as possible so noone would hear him. he made his way down the way he saw the car went. Brendan tried to avoid twigs and anything that would make a sound.

When he came towards where the car was parked, he could see noone around, so he started to walk quietly down the small slope that was in front of him. When Brendan was able to see clearly, he could see Stephen and a person he did'nt know standing with their hands in the air, he was trying to see who was with them, so he moved slightly. Brendan saw Silas with a gun in his hand and pointing it at Stephen.

"Well Stephen you're boyfriend is'nt here to save you now is he. Nice knowing you kid" Silas was just about to point the trigger, when Brendan came out of nowhere.

"BRENDAN NOOOOOOOOOO"

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED THANKS.


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ste could'nt believe this was happening again. How could he be so stupid. Why did'nt he just listen to Brendan. If he did he would'nt be in this mess right now. But here he was in the car with Silas the psycho, a doctor who he had never met before and driving to the place where Silas had killed all those girls.

"Turn left up here and keep going until I say so" Silas was getting more and more excited as they were getting closer to the woods. It's where he always felt he had the most power. There was something that Silas was quite intrested in so he asked.

"Do you know what I would like to know Stephen is why you decided to come and see me, and also how you got you're psycho of a boyfriend to agree to it" Silas knew damn well that Ste was still as scared as him as he was and that he had'nt told Brendan he was going anywhere near him today, but still he wanted to hear Ste say this.

Ste knew he had to play this cool for as long as possible, anything could set Silas off at any moment "I wanted to hear what you had to say to me. Too see if there was any little piece of remorse in you for what you did to me and those girls, but obviously there is'nt one little bit"

"Mmm Hmm, but that still does'nt explain how Brendan trusted you too come and see me, and on you're own as well its very intresting. Don't you agree"

Ste knew that was Silas was trying to rattle him and Ste was having none of it "Yeah well it's different between Bren and me know he trusts my judgement" Just like I should have trust his, but he did'nt say it out loud. "What are you trying to prove Silas by doing this huh? Everyone knows what you've done so what's the point"

"The point is Stephen. I like the power I have over people, I always have. I like the fact people just think I am an old man and could not possibly think I could do the things I have done, and when they eventually figure it out it's too late they are just about dead. I also like to see their eyes just when I'm taking their live away from them. It's the best feeling in the world. You should both try it" Silas was back to doing what he loved most putting the fear of god into the 2 people who were in the car with him "And also because I can. Take a right up here"

Doctor Browning had never been so scared in his life. He was been taken to god knows where with people he did'nt know. And if he was'nt mistaken he might not come back alive if what he had heard was true "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Oh I'm quite sure Stephen over there can tell you can't you Stephen"

"We're going to Hollyoaks Woods. It's where Silas over there killed girls for no reason what so ever"

Silas was getting angry now "THERE WAS ALWAYS A REASON STEPHEN ALWAYS A FUCKING REASON THEY WERE ALL FUCKING WHORES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM I SAVED THEM FROM THAT LIFE"

Ste was getting angry now "You saved noone you little shit. You took girls away from there family for no reason, no reason what so ever"

Silas smacked the gun against Stephen's head the best he could while in the back seat "You watch who you are talking too boy. I could kill you sooner rather than later always remember that"

The doctor looked over to Stephen, he now had blood coming from the side of his head from where the butt of the gun had hit him "I don't get it why kill us? You could drop us off in the woods, take the car and be well away before we could even get to help or even a phone" the doctor was trying to be calm, he did'nt want to die.

"You see doctor. As Stephen over there will tell you I am not a nice man. So that would be out of character if I just let you both go and plus that would be no fun for me"

Stephen knew the doctor was scared. He put his hand to his head to check how bad his wound was, but he already knew he was bleeding. "Silas listen to me this is'nt about the doctor its about you and me ok, so let him just drop us off and let him go"

"That is very noble of you Stephen, but you already know I am not going to let that happen. Take a left up here and drive for another 2 minutes and stop"

Doctor Browning had no idea why this kid was trying to save him, he did'nt even know him. Plus he would'nt do it if it was the other was around.

"Right stop here" Silas could see the doctor was taking no notice of him so he said it again a lot louder "I said Stop"

All of a sudden the car came to a screeching halt. "Right I want you both out the car and standing over there by that tree, and don't even think about running or trying anything funny. Remember I have a gun and I won't be afraid to shoot, noone can hear you out here"

The three of them got out the car and standing walking to the tree. Ste was trying to get the doctors attention, surely they could both over power him and take his gun, he has nothing over them if they could get the gun away from him.

"Ok that's far enough, you can both stop now" Silas was really going to enjoy this, especially killing Stephen if it was'nt for him he would'nt be here"

Ste had enough now no matter what he was going to get that gun of him. "Silas this has nothing to do with him, let him go and just take me please" All Ste needed was Silas to lose concentration for less than a second and he could take him.

Silas had enough now the time had come "Well Stephen you're boyfriend is'nt here to save you now is he. Nice knowing you kid" I'm really going to enjoy this one. All of a suuden someone came out of nowhere.

"BRENDAN NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ste's face drained of all colour as he saw the man he loved go to the ground with Silas"

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK THANKS


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Brendan had Silas on the ground. He was still struggling, but there was no way Brendan was going to let him go. Brendan raised his fist and knocked Silas out cold.

Brendan started to stand up and see if Stephen was ok, but Stephen had already got to him first. "Jesus christ Bren are you ok? you hurt?" Stephen started looking over Bren to see if he could see any blood.

"Stephen Stephen I'm fine ok. The bullet went into the ground over there see" Brendan pointed to the ground next to where Silas and him fell. Brendan could also see that Stephen was hurt.

"What happened to you're head?" Brendan tried to take a better look at it, but he had nothing on him to stop the blood.

"It's fine. Silas hit me on the side of the head with the butt of the gun, but I'm ok I promise" Stephen was so happy that Brendan was here with him, it was all over now.

"Yeah and we all know how you keep you're promises don't we" Brendan was really trying to keep his anger in check, but he was going to lose his temper with Stephen if he did'nt try and control it. "Who's that guy over there?"

Stephen knew he was angry, but it would all be fine later, he would make it up to him and everything would be back to normal "It's the prison doctor. Sorry I don't know you're name"

Doctor Browning looked between the 2 men in front of him, he could'nt believe what he had just been through and what he had just seen "Oh yeah sorry my name is Ryan Ryan Browning"

"Great you're a doctor any chance you could look at his head and clean it up"

"Bren I said I was fine" Brendan then gave Stephen a look that said don't even start with me.

The doctor came over and checked over Stephen to see how bad the damage was. He could also see and feel the tension between the 2 men "I will need to clean it up first and see how bad the damage is. I have a kit in the boot give me a second"

Ste did'nt even notice the doctor go. He knew Brendan would be angry, but he did'nt realise how bad he would be. Ste tried to reach out and touch Brendan, but brendan backed off "Not now Stephen ok"

"Bren I know you are mad, but I'm fine now honestly"

"You would have been fine if you trusted me, but you could'nt do that one thing could ypu after what we've been through and what was said you looked me in the face and lied to me" Brendan wanted to say more, but the doctor came back which he was pleased about, he was about to lose his rag any minute.

It was a bit painfull for Ste when the doctor was patching him up, but he was hurting even more that Brendan was angry with him and backed away from him, but he could understand why especially from what they had discussed.

Out of nowhere they could hear police sirens coming closer through the woods. When they finally got to them, the police jumped out the car and rushed over to where Silas was on the ground. One officer checked for a pulse.

"It's ok, he's alright I just knocked him out" Brendan was just starting to go for a walk and strech his legs and calm down when the police told him he could'nt go anywhere "For fuck sake I just want to stretch my legs for a minute I won't go far" Without waiting for an answer Brendan started walking away.

Ste wanted to go after him, but the doctor was still working on his head and he could'nt move. All of a sudden Amy came out of nowhere "Oh thank god Ste, thank god you're ok" Amy grabbed Ste and gave him he biggest hug she had ever given him "You're head are you ok"

"I'm fine honest"

"I heard a shot is everyone ok" Amy started looking around but could'nt see Brendan anywhere "Is Brendan ok"

"Yeah he's fine. He pulled Silas to the ground and saved us both, the bullet went into the ground. Wait a minute you came here with Brendan" Ste was confussed now.

"Yeah when we figured out where you had gone Brendan and me came after you to try and stop you, you should have seen Bren I have never seen so much anger and worry in a persons face at the same time" Amy finished talking when she could see it was upsetting Ste "It will be fine I promise"

"I don't think so Ames he's really mad. I have never seen him this way before" Ste was started to get really upset now.

The police had finally got Silas up handcuffed and walking towards the car "THIS IS'NT OVER BOY TRUST ME ON THAT LOVER BOY OVER THERE WON'T BE AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME YOU KNOW" Silas could'nt believe he had been stopped again.

Brendan came out of nowhere and tried to get to Silas, but the officers got to him first "SILAS I SWEAR TO GOD ONE DAY I WILL KILL YOU MAYBE NOT TODAY NOT TOMMORROW BUT SOME DAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER" Brendan was struggling against the police now god forbid anyone gets in my way.

Ste finally got away from the doctor and went over to Bren "Hey look at me Look at me please. I'm fine ok everything is fine, but you need to calm down. Please" Ste had never seen Bren this way but no matter what he was'nt afraid of him anymore.

"I'm fine ok you can let me go now" Brendan started to calm down a little so they would let him go.

"Gentlemen I'm really sorry, but we need to take you're statements at the police station"

"I'm afraid I would like Ste to go to the hospital to get a check up on his head wound"

"Yes that's fine, we can take a statement there. Mr Brady would you please come to the station and make a statement with us"

"Yeah that's fine" Brendan started to put more distance between himself and Ste.

"Bren I want you to come to the hospital with me. Please" Ste was practically begging him to go with him.

"Amy can go with you. I need some space just now ok" Brendan did'nt like the way he felt and he needed to get away from Stephen right now.

"Ste come on lets go. You will see him later ok" Amy could understand what Bren felt, she also knew she needed to get Ste away from him at the minute.

Amy and Stephen started going towards the ambulance to go to the hospital. Ste could'nt believe what was happening he really needed Brendan right now, but he was'nt there. The last thing he saw was Brendan turning away from the ambulance and walking towards the police car.

3 HOURS LATER

Ste had finally been released from hospital and was now on his way to Brendan's to see him. He knew he would have a lot of making up to do, but Bren was worth it.

Ste stood at the door and knocked, he could'nt wait to see him. All he wanted to do was curl up in his arms and fall asleep for a week.

Cheryl opened the door "Ste hi. Come on in. Bren told me what happened I'm really glad you're ok, Bren was a little worried but everything is fine now" Cheryl could see that Ste was tired "So what can I do you for"

"I came to see Bren, he could'nt come to the hospital with me. So here I am is he here?"

Cherly could'nt understand "Sweetheart I thought he told you"

Ste felt a chill go down his spine "Tell me what"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Bren's gone away for a while, said he needed to get away from here for a bit" Cheryl could see the tears ready to fall from Ste "I'm sure he will call you Ste"

Ste left the house in a daze. I can't believe it. How could he do this. How. Ste starting walking towards his house and opened the door

"You're back early I thought. What what is it?"

Ste suddenly collapsed to the floor and the tears came "Ames he's left me. I've blown it he's left me" Amy held Ste while he cried, she could'nt believe it after all they had been through she could'nt believe it.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Brendan was just starting to wake up. He was feeling sore all over, and some of it was not from the 2 bottles of whisky he drank the night before.

It had been a week since he had last seen and spoken to Stephen. He knew he should have told him he was leaving, but he could'nt there was still too much hurt. After what they had been through the past few months, he still did'nt trust him properly.

They had promised each other it would be different from every other time they had been together, but the one thing that hurt the most was that Stephen looked him in the eye and told him he would'nt go, he looked him in the eye.

Brendan eventually got up off the bed had a shower and went to pick up Declan. He had come to Ireland for a while to catch up with his son.

Brendan waited outside and honked the horn to let Declan know he was here, his realationship with Eileen was still not great at the minute, and he really could'nt be bothered going another round with her.

"Dad you could come in and pick me up you know" Declan had just got in the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Yeah well you know how much me and you're mother get on hmm"

"C'mon da its not that bad at least you still talk, that's better than some parents do" Declan gave a small smile. He knew something was wrong with his da but he did'nt know what, but he was determined to find out.

"So where are we off to"

"Whatever you want. What do you want to do?" Brendan tried to remain upbeat, so that Declan would know there was nothing wrong.

All of a sudden Brendan's phone went. Declan reached out to grab it and see who it was "Hey da its Ste" Declan was about to answer it when Brendan reached out grabbed his phone and switched it off.

Declan was even more confussed now "Da is everythink ok. With you and Ste I mean"

"Yeah course it is. Why would'nt it be. So do you want to go to the arcades and then grab something to eat, we can even go to that vegetarian place if you want?"

"Yeah that's fine" Declan was even more determined that he was going to get his dad to speak to him about what was going on.

Declan and Brendan had just sat down to start eating. They had been at the arcades all morning, now they were sitting down to eat lunch. Declan had picked a burger joint that sold meat as well as vegetarian food. His dad was not worth living with if he did'nt have a good meal in him. It had been a few minutes since there food had arrived and Brendan had'nt touched anything on his plate.

Declan put his food down on his plate and thought enough is enough "Right da what is wrong?"

Brendan had been staring into space "What Dec. Nothings wrong son absolutely nothing"

"Nothing huh. Da you have'nt touched you're food, when you would eat anything that moves if you could, you're also not talking to Ste, when you can hardly go 1 second without talking to him and you also look like hell. Now what is the problem.

Brendan did'nt realise he had been that obvious. Trust Dec to realise something was wrong "Nothing son, really its nothing"

"Uh huh da I swear you either start talking now or we don't leave here until you do"

"Declan its not you're problem"

"Yeah Yeah start talking"

"Ste and me are'nt getting on that well at the moment ok" Brendan hoped Dec would leave it alone now.

"What do you mean da. I thought it was going really well after you saved him from Silas. I thought it was different"

"Yeah so did I that was until" Brendan started telling Declan what had happened, he knew the kid would'nt leave him alone otherwise.

When Brendan had stopped talking Declan had just sat there looking a bit shell shocked for a couple of seconds"Da promise not to get mad with me if I say this ok"

"Say what"

"I know what Ste did was wrong, but I kind of see where he is coming from" Declan knew his da would be a little upset.

Brendan could'nt believe it the kid was on Ste's side "You telling me you agree with him"

"I did'nt say that. What I'm saying is I kind of see where he is coming from. Da the guy kidnapped him and beat him to a bloody pulp, he's still scared of him. So I can understand he would want it over with as soon as possible"

"He still should have trusted me Deccy" Brendan really did'nt want to talk about this right now.

"I know da he should have done, but you are just seeing it from you're point, not from Ste's and with you being a couple you should see it from each others point of view. So what did Ste say when you spoke to him" Brendan sat there and did'nt say anything. Declan could'nt believe it "Da you did talk to him before you left right. Da?"

"Deccy I was mad with him can't you understand that" Brendan was getting frustrated now.

"Da you still ran away without speaking to him. Does he even know you're here" Declan knew the answer without even waiting for an answer.

"Listen Dec you are too young to know about these things, so lets change the subject yeah" Brendan kind of knew he was going to lose this arguement"

"Which means no. Da you are as much at fault here you could have spoken to him before you left. You're a couple for god sake" Declan was getting mad with his dad now.

"Listen Dec"

"No dad you listen. You have been miserable since you have been here, you have'nt been eating properly and you have'nt even spoke to Ste are you mad or just stupid"

Brendan could'nt believe Deccy was speaking to him like this "I have'nt been miserable I've been with you. I love seeing you you know that"

"Yeah I know, but dad you are missing Ste. Even if you don't want to see him, just phone him and let him know you are ok. It's the least you can do after you left like that"

Brendan could'nt believe he was been being beaten in an arguement with his teenage son "When the hell did you get so smart eh?"

Deccy knew he had beaten his dad "I'm always smart I'm a Brady" Brendan and Declan smiled at that "You will phone Ste then Yeah"

"I will think about it ok. So now lets eat" Brendan started eating a little, the kid was right he had hardly eaten anything in a week.

After they had eaten Brendan drove Declan home. When they pulled up Declan made sure his dad knew in no uncertain terms he had to phone Ste.

Brendan eventually pulled up at the hotel, he went straight to his room and poured himself another whisky. Even though Bren hated to admit it Declan was right he should'nt have left without speaking to Ste first.

He was missing Ste like crazy, he did'nt realise he would miss him this much. Since they had got back together they had spoke to each other every day, that what was driving him mad not speaking to him.

Brendan eventually pulled out his phone and started to dial Ste's number. Declan was right he at least owed Ste a phone call to let him know he was ok.

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS.


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW.

Ste was lying on his bed trying to sleep for the tenth time that day. Since Brendan had been away, he had tried calling and texting him to no avail he was not picking up his phone. All he wanted to do was talk to him and apologise.

All of a sudden Ste's phone went he did'nt bother looking at who was calling him

"Yeah"

"Hi" That's all that Brendan could say for the minute just hearing his voice was enough.

"Oh my god Bren. Where are you? Are you ok? Why the hell did you leave me?" Ste knew he was asking a lot of questions but he did'nt care.

"Stephen calm down yeah. I'm in Ireland, I'm fine and you know damn well why I left you lied to me, to my face after everything we have been through, you still don't fucking trust me" Brendan knew he was about to lose it he had to try and calm down, he took a quick gulp of whisky.

"Are you drinking"

"Yeah so at least I'm being honest with you"

"Look I know I was wrong, but you have to see it from my point of view. I was scared Bren I could'nt go through a whole court case with him sitting there, even with you in the room I could'nt I'm sorry" There was tears coming down Ste's face now he was trying to hide them from Bren.

Bren knew from the way Ste was talking he was crying and it was killing him because he could'nt be there to hold him even though he was angry with him he wanted to be close to him again "Stephen I would have been there with you at all times. I would have got you through it because do you know what that's what couples do they be there for each other through the bad and good"

Ste was getting angry now "THROUGH THE BAD AND GOOD YEAH. SO WHY THE HELL ARE'NT YOU WITH ME NOW IF THIS IS THE BAD SPELL EH"

Bren knew he was right "Listen calm down yeah. Ususally its me that's losing there cool and shouting. I was pissed Stephen. I mean if we don't have trust what the hell do we have yeah. That was a big thing for me especially after what we have been through"

Ste started getting upset again over the phone but he did'nt care if Bren heard him or not"You really have to ask that Bren what have we got. You are my best friend, my soul mate the love of my life. I love you more than anything on this planet. I fuck up one time and you run away"

"Hey hey listen to me ok. Please stop crying ok please. I should'nt have run away and I'm sorry but I was angry. Which I think I have every right to be.

Ste started to calm down "I know Bren ok I know and I'm sorry too. You did'nt have to run away though we could have sorted it out here at the time. Do you know how I felt when I went to you're door and Chez told me you'd gone and did'nt leave a note or anything for me. I really needed you Brendan, especially after coming straight from the hospital"

Bren sat there drinking his whisky for the first time what to do "Bren are you there? Bren?" he did'nt even ask how it went at the hospital "Yeah I'm still here what happened at the hospital are you ok?

Ste let out a big sigh "Yeah I'm fine. I really needed you though Bren. All I wanted you to do was hold me and make it all better. You make everything better"

Brendan started to get upset now "Ste listen to me ok. I know you needed me, but I had gone to a bad place. I did'nt want you to go there with me"

Ste could'nt believe what he was hearing "First of all we are partners Bren its my job to get you out of the bad place, you would'nt have been there that long trust me ok. Second don't ever call me Ste again, you are the only one that gets to call me Stephen and I like that fact"

Bren started laughing a bit "I thought you don't like to be called Stephen just Ste"

"I repeat I only like it when you call me Stephen, just you though noone else. God Bren I miss you so much, this could all have been sorted if you had stayed"

"Yeah I know that's what Declan said as well. I thought he'd be on my side, but the kid ended talking more sense that I could have done ever in my life"

Ste could'nt believe it "You talked to Declan about us"

"Yeah well the last time you phonned he tried to pick up the phone and talk to you I hung up. So he started to get nosey especially when I did'nt eat anything, he knew something was up then" Bren started telling Bren what Declan had said to him.

Ste started smiling then "Remember to give that kid a big hug and a kiss the next time I see him"

Brendan smile began to fade a little "Just remember you are with an old kit who you love more than anyone that would gladly take that kiss and hug any day"

Ste loved it Bren could be jealous of anyone even his own son "Yeah well you are'nt here to give it too are you? Bren were going to be ok yeah?"

"I'm still mad Stephen. I know why you did it and maybe I will understand it one day, but at the minute I don't ok. I think we will be fine though as long as you start being honest with me and trusting me"

Ste thanked god "I promise it will be different I promise I promise"

Bren started to relax a lot more and poured himself another drink "Ok then"

Ste could'nt believe what Bren was doing "I can't believe we are pouring our heart out to each other and you are pouring yourself another drink. How much have you had anyway? I don't just mean tonight?"

Brendan could'nt believe what he was hearing "We are miles away from each other and you still know when I am having a drink or not. Anyway I have had a trying week give a man a break"

Ste gave a small laugh "Hey you are not the only one who has had a trying week ok. So when are you going to be home?tonight?" Ste knew it was wishfull thinking.

"I will be home in a few days promise. I quite liking spending time with Dec anyway I just can't leave him here" Brendan wanting nothing more than to be home with Stephen, but he could'nt just leave Dec like that.

"Yeah I know" Ste tried to hide a yawn "So what have you been up to with him then"

"Listen I will phone you tommorrow and I will tell you everything then ok, you are struckling to stay awake. Now get a good nights sleep and I will phone you tommorrow ok" Bren was already making plans in his head.

"You promise you will phone promise"

"I promise now go to sleep"

"Ok Bren I love you"

"Yeah yeah why would'nt you. See you later"

"You could say it back you know"

"Goodnight Stephen"

"Night love you"

NEXT DAY HOLLYOAKS

Ste had just finished putting the kids to bed and was relaxing in front of the tele with Amy.

Amy was pleased that everything was ok between Ste and Brendan now. She knew it would be a while before they got back to normal, but what was normal for them anyway."So is Bren phonning you tonight"

Ste let out a sigh "Yeah he's meant too. If he does or not is another matter"

Amy tried not to smile so much "What do you mean by that Ste he said he would phone you"

"It's 7.30 Ames and I have'nt heard from him all day" Ste knew he seemed ungratefull but he just needed to hear Bren's voice. He had stopped himself so many times today in picking up the phone and trying to call him"

Amy was about to say something when Ste's phone went. Ste quickly picked it up "Bren. Oh hey Chez. What oh right ok ok no that's fine I will be there in 10 minutes ok"

"Everythink ok"

"Chez needs my help I need to go won't be long though" Ste grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

"I think you might be longer than expected Ste" Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Hey come on in"

Ste had just arrived at Chez door. He was about to knock but the door was already opened "Hey Chez its me. Do you know its quite dangerous leaving the door opened like that I could be anyone" Ste had entered the flat a liitle more.

"Yeah well you're not just anyone are you" Bren quietly closed the door behind Stephen.

"Brendan oh my god" Ste quickly ran up to Brendan and gave him the best kiss they have ever had.

Brendan was a little speechless but was able to say "Well that was a good welcome home. I should go away more often if thats the welcome home I get"

"Don't even think about it. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. Oh my god I can't believe you're here I thought you would'nt be home for a few days"

"Yeah well change of plans. Any objections"

"No. Wait a minute where's Chez she phonned me to come over"

"Staying with Amy tonight. We have the house to ourselves. Think of the fun we could have" Brendan gave Ste that knowing look.

"Oh is that right then, so they both know you were coming home before I did.

"It's what they call a surprise Stephen" Brendan tugged on Stephen's hand and led him to his room.

They both undressed never taking there gaze away from each other at any time. Ste was a bit worried still about his scarring but not as much with Brendan with him. They both quietly got into bed.

"Bren. I do want to you know that its just" Ste could'nt finished and looked away.

Bren took Ste head and moved his head so he could look at Bren "Ste I am not forcing you ok. When it happens it will happen ok, but it does'nt mean we can't sleep together or better yet make out"

"You can be real sweet sometimes you know that. It's one of the reasons I love you so much"

"Yeah well don't get used it, and don't tell anyone. I love you. Now go to sleep"

Ste smiled at Bren "Bren about us making out a lot. I think we could do with some practice with that"

"You do huh"

When Ste was kissing and holding Brendan he knew without a doubt they would both be ok. As long as they were together they could get through anything.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANKS!


End file.
